popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fritz Glade
Fritz Glade, or sometimes called by his real name, Jeremy Fitzgerald, is the owner and manager of Popgoes' Pizza. He plays a similar role as the Phone Guy from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise for Strings. He is the creator of all of the animatronics and robots in the pizzeria. During the Fourth Night's phone call, Fritz reveals that he was born in Texas, 1968, and had moved because he was the victim of the Bite of '87 in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, leaving his twin brother, Simon, behind. He had a daughter named Bonnie Glade, after one of the characters in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who is now deceased. History Jeremy lived a happy life with his family until his teenage years. When he was 18, he worked at Freddy Fazbear‘s Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy’s 2), and was scheduled to be a day shift worker watching over a birthday party after his sixth night as a guard. At the party, his frontal lobe was bitten off by Toy Bonnie and he was taken to a hospital, where he recovered quickly because of a large donation of blood from Simon, who got the blood from murdering children at Freddy's. As he was injured, he disliked the attention from the media and moved with his parents to England. He likely changed his name around the same time, either to avoid being recognized or to disassociate himself with the incident. Fritz developed a hobby of inventing things, making several electric guitars that were sold to a secondary school in the late 90's, a video game with Bonnie's help in 2016, and a road safe self-driving car in 2019. Later, Fritz heard about an auction in America, and traveled back there after using WeaselWare to find Simon's DNA in Springtrap's burnt mask. During the auction, he came across parts, dismantled pieces and Springtrap's mask; all of which he bought. Sometime before the events of POPGOES ARCADE, Bonnie decided to scare Fritz with the mask of Toy Bonnie. Due to his mental state and trauma that he experienced during the Bite of '87, he murdered and amputated Bonnie's body parts with an axe, not realizing he was killing his own daughter until much later. Out of deep remorse and regret, Fritz built the Blackrabbit animatronic, allowing Bonnie to possess it freely. During the events of POPGOES, Fritz is killed by Simon, a robot he created as a vessel for his brother, when he prints out Blackrabbit, sending her to kill him in the true ending after Simon became angry that his creator had chained him up on the wall. Inventions * Electric guitars (Late 90's). * Video game with Bonnie's help (2016). * Self driving road safe car (2019). * WeaselWare (Presumably 2023) * Popgoes' Pizza (2023-2024) ** Popgoes the Weasel ** Blake the Badger ** Stone the Crow ** Sara the Squirrel ** Saffron the Squirrel * Strings (2024) * Simon (2024) Trivia *"Fritz Glade" is an anagram of "Fitzgerald". *Fritz making a video game with Bonnie is probably a reference to POPGOES itself. **This is because POPGOES was made with teamwork. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:POPGOES 2:The Dead Forest Category:Bonnie Category:The Glade Family Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Characters